


Babysitters

by ShakeThatCocktail



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Babysitting, Daddy Issues, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Drinking, F/M, Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Heavy Petting, Humor, Making Out, Resolved Sexual Tension, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-23
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-27 13:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakeThatCocktail/pseuds/ShakeThatCocktail
Summary: You and Reid offer to babysit the boys for JJ and Will's anniversary. Once the boys are in bed, you and Reid find other ways to occupy yourselves...
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Kudos: 41





	Babysitters

"Oh no," JJ groaned, rubbing a frustrated hand across her forehead as she stared at her phone. You looked up from your book curiously.

"What's up?" you asked, adjusting the blanket wrapped around your shoulders. It was chilly on the jet, and the blanket did little to ward it off. Most of the cabin lights were dimmed, Derek, Emily, and Rossi napping on the couch and in the armchairs. Hotch sat alone in his chair in the corner, intent on finishing most of his paperwork before the jet landed.

"My babysitter for tomorrow night just cancelled. She's got the flu," JJ lamented.

"What's happening tomorrow night?" Reid asked, from beside you. There was barely two inches of space between the two of you, the folds of your blanket brushing his shirt sleeve every time you shifted. He'd been reading too, and every now and then your eyes had drifted from your book to his hands, following his dextorous fingers as they skimmed down the pages.

"Will and I were planning on going out for our anniversary," JJ explained. "Y'know, little bit of wine, little bit of dancing. Will's partner told him about this great French restaurant with live music across town and he hasn't shut up about it, so I booked us a table as a surprise."

"Awh, cute," you said.

"But it now looks like we'll be doing wine on the sofa instead," she said, grudgingly. "It's too late to find another babysitter this close to the weekend."

"I'll do it," you and Reid both offered in unison, and you looked at each other in surprise.

"You want to babysit?" you asked him, scrunching your eyebrows at him.

"They are my godsons," Reid reasoned, closing his book, trapping his finger between the pages to keep his place. "And I've done it before."

"But Michael likes me more," you countered. You gave JJ a preening smile when she raised an amused eyebrow. "He told me so."

"Don't you have plans this weekend?" Reid asked, narrowing his eyes at you, and you shrugged.

"Nope," you answered, shaking your head.

"Children, there's no need to fight," JJ placated. "How about you both babysit, and you can keep each other company when the boys go to bed?"

You sucked air in between your teeth, tilting your head to the side. "Do I want to spend my Saturday night hanging out with Dr Reid at my best friend's house?" you pondered aloud, pursing your lips in thought.

"I'll bring dinner?" Reid offered lightly.

"Deal."

\-----

"You look gorgeous!" you gushed as JJ opened her front door. Compared to your yoga pants and oversized shirt, she looked like she was about to hit the red carpet in her little black dress and heels. Her long hair had been pulled back into a loose up-do, whispy blonde waves framing her face.

"Doesn't she just?" Will mooned from the kitchen doorway, smiling lazily at his wife, and you grinned at him as you stepped into their cozy home. "Thanks for doing this," he said, enveloping you in a hug. He was wearing his expensive cologne, and the dark suit beneath your touch was freshly pressed.

"Don't worry about it," you replied. "You know I'd do anything for these boys."

"Aunty Y/N!" you heard behind you, and you turned in just enough time to catch a whirlwind of a pale blond child as Michael hurled himself at you.

"Jesus Christ!" you chuckled, hoisting him up so he sat on your hip, and you gave him an affectionate squeeze. He was heavier than the last time you'd held him, his hair longer too. "How you doing, buddy? I've missed you!"

"Are we having a sleepover?" he asked, his arms encircling your neck. He was already dressed in his pyjamas.

"You bet we are," you answered, bopping him gently on the nose. "You, me, Henry, and Uncle Spencer are gonna have one big sleepover while Mommy and Daddy spend some quality time together."

"What's quality time?" Michael asked, and you turned to look at JJ, pouting at her son's cuteness. She pouted back as she put in her earrings.

"It means Mommy and Daddy do adult things," Henry explained as he plodded down the stairs, immediatley wrapping himself around your waist, and you held him to you, ruffling his hair affectionately. It was so soft you thought you could barely feel it. "Is Uncle Spencer here yet?" he asked, looking around expectantly.

"He'll be here soon, buddy," Will replied.

"Uncle Spencer is bringing you guys dinner," JJ informed, and you grinned as Henry did a little fist pump. As if on queue, the doorbell rang, and Henry bolted from your grasp, running to the front door and yanking it open before anyone else had the chance to react.

"Uncle Spencer!" he cried in excitement, jumping up and down on the spot.

"Hey, Henry!" Reid said as he came through the door, wrapping his godson in a one-armed hug. In his other hand hung a white plastic bag that smelt incredible - dinner. JJ wrapped him in a hug too, thanking him for his help, and Will gave him a firm pat on the shoulder. Reid's eyes fell on you, and you gave him a small smile.

"Hi," you said, shifting Henry on your hip. Something bloomed in your chest, and you swallowed hard as you watched Reid's eyes drift over you. You were less presentable than you were for work, and you normally didn't have a toddler in your arms, but you suddenly felt incredibly domestic, welcoming Reid with a child on your hip and dressed down.

"Hey," he replied softly, with a small smile. "Hey, Michael!" His countenance immediatley changed at the sight of his other godson, becoming the loud, fun uncle they loved.

"Hi, Uncle Spencer," Michael said, waving, and your heart fluttered as Reid's face was split with a boyish grin.

"JJ, we should get going if we wanna get to our reservation on time," Will said, and JJ immediately began to flutter about, dropping kisses on her childrens' heads while trying to find her bag and shimmy on her jacket. You and Reid shepparded her out the door as she reeled off information about phone numbers and bedtimes that you both already knew, Will all but dragging her towards the waiting Uber as your makeshift family-for-the-evening waved from the doorstep. The boys blew their parents kisses goodbye, and you stayed in the doorway as their car disappeared down the street.

The night air was chilly, and you and your colleague quickly herded the boys back into the warmth of their home, Reid closing the door behind you with a firm _thunk_. "What did you pick for dinner?" you asked, nodding at the bag in his hands.

"I went for Thai," he replied, and you nodded in approval. "You boys good with Thai food?" Reid asked, and Henry and Michael both nodded eagerly.

"I'm really hungry," Henry complained.

"How about you and Uncle Spencer put our dinner on plates, and me and Michael go choose a movie for us to watch, huh?" you suggested, and Michael began to wiggle out of your grasp in excitement. You quickly placed him on the floor and he sped off into the living room.

"Nemo! Nemo!" he chanted, and you shot Spencer a desperate look as he disappeared into the kitchen with a grin.

\-----

"I'm so full," Henry whined.

"Me too," Michael moaned.

"Me three," Reid chimed in.

The four of you were slumped on the couch, your dinner bowls stacked on the coffee table in front of you. After he'd eaten all his dinner, Michael had curled up in your lap to watch the film, the rest of your dinner be damned, with his head tucked beneath your chin. Your arms had automatically encircled him, keeping him close. Reid had taken the other end of the couch, his arm draped across the back. Henry was curled into his side, his legs tucked up beneath him.

"I'm so full of noodles that I think I'll actually turn into a noodle," you declared, and the two boys giggled.

Michael snuggled deeper into your front, and you tightened your arms around him, briefly closing your eyes as you pressed your nose into the top of his head before resting your cheek on it. You smiled to yourself, enjoying the moment. Cracking an eye open, you watched Henry fiddle with the hem of his t-shirt as he watched the film intently, the bright animations on the TV reflecting in his glasses. You snuck a glance at Reid, and your smile grew as you noticed the same intent in his eyes that Henry had in his. Like godfather, like godson. He looked relaxed and easy, his long legs stretched out in front of him and crossed at the ankles. You closed your eyes again before pressing a brief kiss to the top of Michael's head and refocussing on the film.

As _Finding Nemo_ played on, Michael slowly became heavier and heavier as he drifted asleep in your lap. Tilting your head to get a good look at him, your heart melted at his sleeping face. His lips were pouted, his long, pale lashes fanned out across his cheeks, and you drew a light hand through his hair, smoothing it away from his face. You looked over at Henry to find Reid looking at you, a soft smile on his face, and you immediatley dropped your eyes, your cheeks heating up.

"He asleep?" Reid whispered.

You nodded. "So's Henry," you whispered back. The eldest boy had completely melted into Reid's side, his mouth hanging open and his arms lax. Careful not to jostle Michael too much, you reached for your phone and switched the lockscreen on to check the time. "Bedtime," you confirmed quietly, and Reid nodded. Like a stealth operation, the two of you quietly gathered the boys in your arms, cradling them as gently as you could so not to wake them, and sneaked them upstairs.

JJ or Will had already switched on the nightlights in the boys' rooms, and you watched Reid move further down the hall and push open Henry's door with his foot as you moved into Michael's. He didn't stir as you set him down in his bed, nor as you slowly pulled the blanket out from under his legs and draped it over him. With a final kiss to the forehead, you backed out of the room and closed the door as quietly as you could.

You looked towards Henry's room to see Reid doing the same, his hand hovering for a second over the doorknob just in case. With no sound coming from either room, you saw his shoulders relax as he turned towards you. You felt something in your chest again, and you rubbed your hand across it, trying to disappate the feeling. 

"Did it go ok?" Reid asked, his voice low, and you nodded.

"Not a peep outta him," you confirmed, glancing over your shoulder at Michael's door.

The two of you crept back down the stairs, cautious of creaky floorboards, until you were back in the safety of the living room. The film's credits had finished running while you'd put the boys to bed, the TV screen black and lifeless. 

"What do we do now?" Reid asked, wandering back round to the sofa. His voice was back to normal volume. 

"We could always watch _Finding Nemo_ again?" you suggested, and you grinned as Reid scrunched up his nose in distaste. "What, you don't like Pixar?" you laughed.

"I do, but I watch that movie every time I babysit," Reid replied, settling back into his spot on the sofa and stretching his legs out. "That's way too many times."

"Oh, right," you chuckled, leaning against the back of the sofa as you looked around the room. Out the corner of your eye, you could see Reid watching you, and you tried your best to keep your face neutral. You could see his eyes wander down over your frame, and you tugged at the open cuff of your shirt anxiously. "So we need to find something else to do..."

Reid nodded in agreement, pursing his lips pensively.

"JJ said she put wine in the fridge?" you suggested.

\-----

"You ever think about it?" you asked, taking a sip of wine from your glass.

"Think about what?" Reid replied, and you watched as his tongue darted out to wet his bottom lip. After you'd grabbed the wine and two glasses from the kitchen, you'd settled back down on the couch with Reid, tucking your legs up underneath you as you poured and handed him his glass. With the boys in bed and not taking up most of the couch, you were able to sit closer than before, right where Michael had been before he'd shifted into your lap. You could already feel the pleasant haze from the wine fogging the edges of your mind, your limbs feeling looser with every sip.

"This," you answered, gesturing around you before resting your temple on your fist. "Nice house, loving family...kids."

Reid looked down at the half-empty wine glass in his hands, his fingers tapping against the thin glass, and you watched him curiously. "Some day," he eventually said, softly.

"But..?" you pressed, narrowing your eyes at him. There was something left unsaid. He wouldn't look at you as he chewed on his bottom lip. "Reid?"

"I would just want to know, before anything happened, that I wouldn't turn out to be like my dad," he confessed, his lips twisting nervously as he set his wine down on the coffee table.

"Reid, you'd be nothing like your dad," you reassured, setting your wine down too and sitting up on your knees. "You'd be the best dad because you remember what you needed as a kid. You'd help them make the best science fair projects, and you'd read them the same books your mom read you, and you'd teach them chess in the holidays." Reid was watching you intensely, his eyes darting back and forth across your face, and you felt an awkward heat prickle beneath your skin. "Your kids are going to be so lucky, is what I'm trying to say," you summarised, placing a reassuring hand on his knee. "You wouldn't leave them."

"You know what I think?" he asked softly, and you looked at him expectantly. You sucked in a quiet breath as he tucked a stray lock of hair behind your ear, his fingertips lingering on the sensitive skin behind it. "I think you'd be a great mom."

You weren't sure if it was the wine or Reid's lingering touch that spurred you forward to plant your lips on his, and you couldn't help the happy sigh that escaped you as his hand curled around the back of your neck, you hands sliding up to rest on his shoulders. Your lips opened against his as he deepened the kiss, and you could taste the wine on his tongue, sweet and heady. Your head spun like you were drunk with it, and you chased it, leaning into him as his other hand settled on your hip and pulled you closer.

Reid's hands wandered, following the curve of your waist, your hip, around to the small of your back, and you trembled at the heat of his touch against your bare skin as his hand slipped beneath your shirt. Bowing into his touch, you drew your lips down his neck, grinning against his skin as groaned and bared it to you. His stubble scratched at your lips, and a particularly hard suck just beneath the curve of his jaw had him digging his fingers into your skin, the hand at the back of your neck flexing, and you whimpered.

"C'm'ere," he murmured, dragging you back up to his lips as he shifted the two of you on the couch, leaning back against the arm of the couch and pulling you into his lap, your thighs straddling his. You smiled, giddy, and indulged yourself, burying your hands in his soft hair as you chased his tongue. His hands crept beneath the hem of your shirt, his palms burning against your bare skin as he slowly moved your hips in time against his. You swallowed his low moans as you moved over the bulge in his trousers, and you could feel the slick heat begin to pool between your thighs. His hands skimmed over your behind and down the backs of your thighs, and a high keen was ripped from your throat as his blunt fingernails suddenly raked back over you, hard.

"Liked that?" Reid teased, and he let out a broken moan at a particularly hard grind of your hips as you tugged on his curls.

"Did you?" you countered, breathless, and he grinned, his tongue licking its way into your mouth. His hand came up to cup your face, tilting your head just how he wanted it before sliding down your neck and beginning to slowly undo the buttons on your shirt. Your heart sped up the further down he got, his knuckles brushing the soft skin of your abdomen as they jumped beneath his touch, and you braced your hands on his shoulders. You silently thanked whatever deity for your earlier choice of not changing into a more comfortable bra, deciding to keep on the lacy black number you'd worn throughout the day, and you let out a low moan as Reid gave your breast a squeeze.

"Beautiful," he breathed, and your eyes fluttered shut as he pressed butterfly kisses down your neck and chest. He peppered your breasts with nips and sucks, massaging them firmly, your hips stuttering as he moaned into your skin. Unable to resist, you reached for Reid's shirt, undoing the buttons with one hand. He ditched his customary tie on the weekends, and you traced the sharp line of his collarbone as you pushed his shirt open, your fingers tracing the length of his toned abdomen as you captured his lips once more. You kept going, your hand giving the bulge in his trousers a squeeze, and your core tightened as Reid moaned against you. Taking that as a positive sign, you started to undo his belt buckle, the clinking of the metal loud in your ears.

"Y/N, wait..." Something in Reid's voice made you pause.

"What?" you asked, breathlessly, pulling back slightly. In your close proximity, his eyes were dark and glinting.

"If we keep going, we can't go back," he warned, his tongue wetting his dark bottom lip as he stared back up at you with wide eyes.

"I'm not saying I wanna become a mom right now, Reid, but who says I wanna go back?"

Your heart pounded in your ears as he stared up at you with wide eyes before pulling you back down to his lips, swallowing your surprised gasp. Reid's fingers weaved into your hair as you fumbled with the button on his trousers and shoved down the zip, twisting your wrist at an awkward angle to slide it inside his boxers and down his full length. It was hot in your hand, slender and long like he was, and you grinned against his lips as he shuddered at your touch. His throaty moan when you gave your hand an experimental twist sent a shock down your spine, and you eagerly repeated it, Reid's breaths coming harder and faster.

"Y/N, fuck..." he breathed, and his hips stuttered beneath you as he tried to fuck into your hand.

"Not this time," you replied, and a brief grin graced Reid's face before it fell as you massaged your thumb against the sensitive spot beneath the head of his cock.

"Keep...keep doing..." he tried to get out, his head falling back against the arm of the chair, and you doubled your efforts, your hand speeding up as he came closer and closer to release. You dipped down to Reid's neck, worshipping it with licks and sucks.

"C'mon, Reid," you murmured, his stubble scratching your lips, and with a final nip just beneath his ear and twist of your hand, Reid shuddered beneath you. His hips stilling as he spilled into your hand and over his stomach, your name on his lips. His hands tightened in your hair, and goosebumps errupted over your entire body. You gave his cock a last stroke as Reid came down, his hands loosening and dropping to your thighs.

"Still alive, Dr Reid?" you teased, your hips shifting as his fingers flexed into your skin.

"Very much so," he answered, taking in a shaky breath as he blinked the haze from his vision. He watched you examine your hand with interest, and his mouth dropped as your eyes briefly flicked to his before you licked it clean. He followed your tongue tip as it traced the entire length of your fingers, catching every drop of him.

You giggled as he surged upwards beneath you, clinging to his neck as he wrapped his arms around your back to keep you in his lap as he sat up. He raised one of his knees, supporting your behind against his thigh as he yanked down the waistband of your yoga pants, the fabric stretching across the widest part of your hips. You could feel his large hand splayed across the centre of your back, his forearm pressed along the length of your spine as he held you to him. He had you exactly where he wanted you.

Your breath caught in your throat as his dexterous fingers brushed the sensitive skin just below your navel, slowly moving lower and lower until he swiped a finger along the entire length of your slit, pulling a shuddering gasp from your throat.

"Oh God," you moaned.

"He's got nothing to do with it," Reid replied, watching your eyes flutter shut at another pass through your wet folds. He dove in to taste himself on your tongue, commiting the taste to his eidetic memory, and you whined against his lips as he effortlessly slipped two fingers to the hilt into your core. Your fingers twisted into his shirt as he slowly began to pump them in and out, his palm grinding down on your clit on every out-stroke. "You're soaked," he whispered against your lips in awe, and all you could do was nod. Your body was already tight with tension, your muscles screaming for him to go harder, faster, to give you what it needed.

You let out a surprised gasp as he slid a third finger alongside the first two, and he pulled back slightly, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. There was a laser focus in his soft eyes that stoked the fire in your blood. "You're so pretty for me like this, writhing in my lap," he murmured, pressing a gentle kiss to the underside of your jaw. "Feel so good around my fingers, so hot and tight. You're taking me so well."

You couldn't answer him with words, a littany of mewls and gasps and hiccups pouring from your lips as he curled his fingers in just the right spot over and over again. You clutched at his hair as if your sanity depended on it, his grinds turning to gentle, teasing swirls of his thumb across your clit, and you all but growled at him as you teetered on the edge.

"Reid, I swear to God, if you don't-" A harsh press of his thumb directly on your clit cut you off, and you felt Reid grin against your neck.

"If I don't what?" he teased, replacing his thumb with the heel of his hand again as he doubled the speed of his fingers.

"Right there! Right there! Don't you dare stop!" you gasped, your hips shifting frantically as the pressure in your core grew and grew. Your whole body tensed up as your orgasm crashed down on you at the final grinds of his palm against your clit. You shuddered in his grasp, your core clenching around his fingers as he fingerfucked you through it, stroking mercilessly at your g-spot. Your vision went white and you buried your face in Reid's neck, panting. All you knew was the pulse in your core, the heat of his breath against your neck, the electricity arcing beneath your skin.

Your mouth felt dry as your panting eased, your mind hazy with endorphins, and you flinched as he took an experimental swipe of his thumb over your slick, oversensitive flesh as you came down.

"Come back to me," he murmured, the hand that'd be plastered to your back stroking soothingly as you settled into him. His other hand slipped from your core, and you moaned low in your throat at the sudden empty feeling, your thighs involuntarily trying to squeeze together. You felt him tug your yoga pants back up over your hips before he settled you both back against the arm of the couch. Your legs felt heavy and loose where they lie intertwined with his, the rise and fall of his chest beneath your cheek grounding.

"Are you ok?" Reid asked, and you chuckled, giving his chest a gentle pat.

"All good here, Dr Reid," you replied, tilting your head back to look up at him. His cheeks were still flushed, his hair messier than usual, and his lips were kiss-swollen. You thought he'd never looked so good. The two of you laid there in the quiet for a few moments, saying nothing, the house quiet around you. By the sounds of it, the boys upstairs had - thankfully - not been disturbed, and you took that as a small mercy. "So, um, about what just happened..."

"What about it?" Reid asked, his voice light. His hands shifted against your back.

"I don't want this to be a one-off thing," you stated hesitantly, your heart beginning to beat faster with nerves. "I don't know if y-"

"I'd like to do it again," Reid said, and you looked up at him with pleasant surprise. "I'm not exactly Morgan when it comes to women. But I'd like to do it again, with you." A lazy hand slowly traced the length of your back, his eyes darkening, and you did your best to rein in a shiver.

"But not right now, though," you clarified, scrunching your nose at him. "I've got a scary feeling JJ and Will could be home any minute."

"We should probably clean up then," Reid said, grimacing at the thought, his hand stilling. You wiggled out of his grasp and sat up on your knees, running a hand through your hair as Reid tried to straighten himself out. You couldn't help but watch him shift his hips as he tucked himself back into his trousers and redress, your eyes following his fingers as they deftly rebuttoned his shirt.

"I'm gonna run to the bathroom real quick," you said, your legs like warm rubber as you stepped off the couch, and you smiled to yourself as you felt Reid's eyes on you as you sauntered out the room.


End file.
